As an evaporated fuel treating apparatus for treating evaporated fuel generated at a fuel tank or the like, Patent Document 1 discloses a structure that, by using a suction pump for pressure reduction of a vacuum boosting device for the brake, guides the exhaust of this suction pump to a canister, and re-gasifies the fuel adsorbed at the canister. Due thereto, evaporated fuel, that is adsorbed at a canister, can be re-gasified by a simple structure.
By the way, in a structure that carries out gasification of adsorbed fuel within a canister by the exhaust of a suction pump in this way, there are cases in which time is required when feeding the evaporated fuel, that is re-gasified at the canister, to the engine. In actual evaporated fuel treating apparatuses and methods of treating evaporated fuel, it is desired to re-gasify adsorbed fuel within a canister and supply it to the engine in a shorter time period.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 7-253058